Dorugoramon
|level=Mega |jatype=Beast Dragon |entype=Dragon |attribute=Data |attribute2=Vaccine |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Dragon's Roar |from=DoruGreymonDigimon Masters |to= |slide=DexDorugoramonDigimon Chronicle |partner=Zhìguāng Lóng Kōta Doumoto Kurearu Steam Dealers |n1=(En-Zh:) Dolgoramon''D-Spirit 2'' |s1=DexDorugoramon |g1=X-Antibody }} Dorugoramon is a Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a DigiCore". It is a form that had even the DigiCore's own creativity released through the Interface on its brow, and digivolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy". Attacks *'Supreme CourageThis attack retains its original name of "Brave Metal" in ''Digimon Battle, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory.' (''Brave Metal): Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. *'Doru Djinn' (DORU Din): Releases a destructive shock wave. Design Etymologies ;DORUgoramon (ドルゴラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. English media format "DORU" without the capitalization. *From DIGIMON OR UNKNOWN-MONSTERS.Digimon Chronicle, " " 1.0 *(Sa:) . Fiction Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World DS Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon at level 49. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Dorugoramon is #347, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragonst-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 330 HP, 341 MP, 173 Attack, 143 Defense, 112 Spirit, 123 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Flame Aura, Gladiator, and LuckyMedal4 traits. Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon. In order to digivolve to Dorugoramon, your Digimon must be at least level 54, with 57,000 total experience and 265 attack. Dorugoramon can also DNA digivolve from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) and Flamedramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 49, with 47,000 total experience, and 305 attack. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dorugoramon is #238, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Assassin's Arm, Escaping is Wining, 7 Lucky Gods, and Stun Barrier traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Dorugoramon. Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon. In order to digivolve into Dorugoramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 165 attack, 125 defense, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Dorugoramon. It can be hatched from the Dragon's DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dorugoramon DigiFuses from DoruGreymon and MetalGreymon (Vaccine). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dorugoramon is #267 and is a Dark Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Grademon, and DoruGreymon. Its special attack is Brave Metal and its support skill is Haymaker, which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dorugoramon is #267 and is a Dark Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Grademon, and DoruGreymon. Its special attack is Brave Metal and its support skill is Haymaker, which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. Digimon Battle Dorugoramon is a card digivolution for Dorumon, requires Dorumon at level 41 and DoruGreymon as the ultimate. Dorugoramon cards are rarely dropped by DexDorugoramon in the Sky Dungeon first floor. It's F2 attack is Brave Metal, and it's F3 attack is Doru Djinn. It's traits are Divine Bow, Sharpshooting and Elasticity. Dorugoramon's build is 4 STR, 3 DEX, 1 CON, and 0 INT. Its attribute is Vaccine. Digimon Heroes! Dorugoramon digivolves from Doruguremon. Digimon Masters Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon at level 41. Notes and references